Summer Tycoon
by A.G. Ryle
Summary: Soccer practice in the morning, family meeting in the evening - it makes you think of the old days, and how easy life used to be; wanting to bring back time and stay there. But with the on-going changes and some revelations, do you still want to bring back our youthful days, or remain to live your life and go with the flow?


**************Author's Note:** Hello there! So this will be my last shounen ai fan fiction. This is actually the continuation of my previous one-shot, Frozen Delight, but you can read this without reading the other one. :)

Contains fluff.

I do not own Naruto and the characters. I only own the plot of the story.  
Special thanks to my editor, **minashito-sama**. You are _the_ best!  
[Alternate Universe One Shot. Shounen Ai]

* * *

******SUMMER TYCOON**

The two bells inside the grandfather clock rang as it struck eight in the evening, breaking the deafening silence between the Uchihas and the Namikazes who've been discussing business matters for months now.

"Why do we have to listen to a bunch of old people talking about business every night, dattebayo?" The blonde asked with a childish pout, making the raven's eyes widen because of fear that his father might get mad because of the blonde's informality and lack of respect.

"U...usuratonka—" the raven was about to hush the complaining blonde when the blonde's mother immediately hit the poor blonde at the back of his head.

"Baka, dattebane!" the blonde's mother, Kushina, exclaimed, shocking the elite Uchiha boys.

"You are still hot tempered, my friend." Mikoto, the raven's mother, said as she giggled at her red-haired friend.

"Sorry for that-ttebane." She apologized as she glanced at the Uchihas, then glared back at her son after, who was looking away from her while rubbing his head where his mother hit him.

"But Naruto-kun is right, what are we doing here if this matter is between our parents?" Itachi, the raven's older brother asked as he glanced at his mother. Mikoto was about to answer her curious son when his husband, Fugaku sighed.

"From now on, the three of you will be included in the company. We're not getting any younger and so does the three of you. It is better if the three of you has enough knowledge about our business before the time comes where it will be your turn to manage the company." He replied as he glanced at the two ravens and the blonde who was attentively listening to him.

"But fa—"

"Your father is right, Sasuke-kun," the blonde's father, Minato said as he smiled at the raven, "Besides, the three of you will benefit on this, especially you, Itachi-kun." He continued as he turned his gaze to the raven's brother. "You're a college student now, right?"

"Hai, Minato-sama," Itachi replied with high respect to the Mayor of their village.

"Geez, these boys grows so fast." Kushina said gleefully as she held her husband's arms who was sitting on her let side, and ruffled her son's hair who was sitting on her right side. Fugaku, who was seated in front of Minato, nodded and smiled, as his wife on his left side leaned her head on his shoulders, glancing at Sasuke who was seated next to her, and to her fully grown son, Itachi, who was seated next to the raven.

"I remembered when they were in our backyard, Sasuke and Naruto-kun were eight years old that time, they would pee together in the grass and Itachi would tease how small their penises were." Mikoto said to Kushina as they both laughed and reminisced about the old times.

"Oh!" the blonde exclaimed, as everyone looked at him. "I remember that," he murmured in embarrassment, making everyone laugh in the room except for him and the raven.

"You don't have to say anything, you know," said the raven as he glared at the blonde seated in front of him.

"I know, dattebayo." The blonde replied as he looked away, avoiding the raven's glare.

"It's alright, son. It was nine or ten years ago, I'm sure it grew well." Minato teased his son, as everyone laughed some more. The blonde only managed to cover his red face while the raven glared at him.

"This was the funniest meeting so far, but I guess we have to go. It's getting pretty late and our house is quite far from here." Kushina said as she composed herself.

"I believe she's right, we better go. We'll come back tomorrow." Minato continued as they stood up from the dining chair. Fugaku led them to the door as he patted his friend's shoulder.

"You're not being under your wife again, aren't you?" Fugaku whispered with a smirk.

"My friend, the tone of your voice made it sound so wrong, but she does make right decisions, most of the time." Minato replied with a guilty smile.

"Kushina, you take care, alright? I heard you have a fever the other day." Mikoto said thoughtfully to Kushina who was holding her son's wrist.

"I sure will. You take care too, okay?" Kushina replied with a grin, "And my, Itachi-kun really grew up to be a handsome man." She whispered and winked at her friend, who laughed at her statement.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow." Minato said as he stepped outside the house with his son and wife and glanced at the Uchihas.

"Same time." Fugaku replied as he nodded at the Namikazes.

"Oi, Naruto! Better not be late for our Saturday practice tomorrow!" the raven shouted to the blonde who was about to leave.

"I know, dattebayo." The blonde replied as he turned around and smirked at the raven, causing him to glare at the blonde dobe.

_Geez, that moron is killing me with that smirk of his, _he thought as his glare intensified. Unfortunately, his older brother noticed the look on his face and felt something between the two.

_I've become their baby sitter ever since they were toddlers, but there's something between them that I was missing the whole time. Hm… this is quite interesting, _Itachi thought as he ruffled his brother's hair and went inside the house.

"What was that for?" Sasuke replied as he glanced at his brother who was smiling weirdly at him with twinkling eyes, _this means trouble, what is he up to? _The raven thought while observing his brother.

"Nothing, my foolish little brother." Itachi replied as he ran to the stairs and head to his room.

"You should head to your room too, Sasuke. You have to wake up early tomorrow." Mikoto said to her son as she closed the door and follow her husband to the dining room to clean up.

"Hai." The raven replied politely and went to his room upstairs.

Sasuke's room was plain. The color of the wall was dirty white with dark wooden cornice and baseboard that matched the flooring. His bed was located at the corner of the room, opposite to his desk in the other corner of the room, and his cabinet was right next to the desk, next to it was the door to the bathroom. Between his desk and bed was a window overlooking the front road of their house. He also has a pet kitten he named Shiro, contrasting to his black color. He was supposed to name it _dobe_ because its blue eye reminded him of Naruto's, but he thought it would be awkward calling him that so he stuck to Shiro. Shiro's bed was located beside Sasuke's bed because he liked the light coming out from the window.

The raven entered his room and immediately lied on his bed, cuddling the kitten he grabbed who happily welcomed him as he entered the room. He rubbed his head until he fell asleep, not even noticing that the kitten accidentally peed on the edge of his bed as he accidentally squished the poor kitten, terrifying it. But who cares, it happens almost all the time, he even has to change his bed-sheets twice a week. His mother even suggested putting Shiro in the backyard, but Sasuke declined and promised her mother that he'll be the one to wash his bed-sheets and dry his mattress under the sun, even replace the soil in Shiro's cat litter, as long as the kitten stays in his room.

The night passed by so fast, and he was feeling lazy to rise from his bed. Soccer practice every Saturday starts at ten in the morning. It will start two hours earlier if they have competition coming up. It is even more annoying because their coach is always thirty minutes late, contradicting to the assistant coach, Yamato-sensei, who arrives thirty minutes earlier, so they have to arrive an hour earlier for warm-ups and attendance.

As always, Sasuke was never late, though his partner is. Naruto and Sasuke have to arrive early as captains and play-maker of the team. The practice will go on non-stop, rain or shine, till six in the evening, sometimes they extend till seven because some are not cooperating well. For a late comer, Kakashi-sensei sure is a perfectionist and wanted things to go like they planned, and he will never stop until the team perfects and values teamwork, even if they have star-players, it is still important to keep in mind that they are a team. But he sure does give an hour or two breaks during lunch time and five minutes water break if he notices that his team's performance is decreasing.

As Sasuke arrived in the locker room, he was surprised to see the blonde fixing his locker.

"You're early than usual, dobe." The raven teased as he closed the door and headed to his locker

"Teme! You told me to arrive here early." The blonde replied irritated as he faced the raven.

"Hn, right. So I always have to remind a moron like you to come early, _for you _to come early?"

"Teme, I also came early because I thought I heard we'll have competition next month." The blonde retorted, "Its summer right? We usually have a big game during this season." His expression softened as he glanced back at his locker. The two remained silent as their other teammates entered with usual lazy expression.

"Yosh! Like I always expected, everyone is here." Kakashi exclaimed with glee to his team. "Thank you, Yamato for taking care of their warm up exercises," he continued as he glanced at his co-coach. Yamato sighed and blew the whistle, a signal that they're about to start the practice. Kakashi was in his unusual good mood, probably because the volume of the book he was anticipating finally came and he was urging to read it right away that he extended their lunch break for three hours. "If you have questions, you may go and ask Yamato." He said as he head to the bleachers to read his book, leaving the poor sensei being stared at by the team.

"Well, go eat your lunch." Yamato said kindly to the team, but none of them moved a single muscle and remained their glances fixated to him. "Go eat your lunch or else…" he repeated once more, but this time with his eyes wide open, scaring the boys, and watching them with amusement as they scattered around the field.

The raven joined the blonde in the bleachers opposite to their coaches. Naruto seemed to be daydreaming that Sasuke couldn't resist irritating him, but it turned out that he'd be the one who'll get irritated.

"What are you laughing at, your stupidity, dobe?" the raven teased as he sat next to the blonde who shook his head as he goes back to reality.

"Teme, it's not that. Remember the scene our parents talked about last night, the backyard scene when we were young?"

"Hn, what about it?" the raven asked as he placed both his arms on his lap.

"Nothing. It's just, we grow so fast, I kind of miss the old days."

"Hn." The raven deadpanned as he secretly smirked.

"Why, don't you?" the blonde asked curiously as he tried to peak at the raven's face, but received a scary glare instead.

"Nothing changed anyway, except we got taller." The raven replied with a guilty face.

"Is that a _no_?" the blonde asked while sitting up straight.

"No. It's simply saying that I don't really care." The raven teased as he glanced at the worried blonde and gave him a smirk.

"Geez, Sasuke, that's cold. But you have to admit, mine was bigger." The blonde cooled down as he saw the raven's smirk, and rested both his hands on the seat higher to the ones they're sitting on. The raven's eyes widened as he misinterpreted the blonde's words.

"What the?" the raven immediately asked, grasping the blonde's shoulders.

"Our backyard, teme, _our backyard, _what were you thinking?" the blonde said as he stiffened from the raven's grasp.

"I was not thinking anything, dead last!" the raven replied, trying to hide his embarrassed face, though he cannot really hide anything from the blonde's nosiness.

"Look at yourself, you look as red as a clown's nose, you can be a comedian someday." The blonde teased as he took out a fresh tomato from his pocket and tossed it in the air.

"Hey! That tomato should be mine." The raven retorted as he glared at the blonde who was playing his favourite food. "Don't play with food, dobe."

"Have it then," the blonde replied as he tossed the tomato to the raven, expecting that he would catch it. Sadly the raven just stared at the flying tomato until it hit him and splattered all over his face.

"Hn." The raven uttered as he glared intensely at the blonde as he took out his handkerchief and wiped his face.

"Ha! In your face! You sure love tomatoes, no wonder you turn into their color lately." The blonde teased as he bursts with laughter, but received no reply from the angry raven, until he decided to play a little pay-back.

"Da…da… dattebayo!" the blonde uttered as he drooled at the miso ramen the raven whips out from his side.

"Hn." The raven replied as he slowly opened the lid of the newly cooked ramen.

"Hey! I was going to give you this tomato!" said the blonde with a pout. "I don't eat tomatoes anyway," he murmured as he looked away while scratching his head, and took out another tomato from his bag.

"And who says I'm going to eat this unhealthy food? I don't like miso. You know I always order the other type, idiot." The raven replied as he stared at the disappointed blonde. _Hn, still childish as ever, Naruto, you never grew up. So why would I miss the old times, when it hasn't changed a bit? _The raven thought.

"Teme, don't call me that! But... ano sa, ano sa… are you going to give me that miso?" the blonde replied as he caught the raven's eyes. The raven stared at the blonde's sparkling eyes, making him smirk again.

"It depends, if you're going to give me that tomato first."

"Yosh!" the blonde exclaimed and was about to hand the tomato to the raven when— "Wait, this isn't a trick, right?" the blonde asked as he stared intensely at the raven's eyes, checking if he's lying. "If no, hand me over that ramen first." He continued as he hid the tomato under his arms.

"I thought it was already dealt with?" the raven glared as the blonde took back the tomato. "I thought you were to hand me that tomato first."

"I changed my mind, hand me that ramen first, dattebayo! Then I'll give you this tomato after." The blonde replied as he did the nice-guy pose. "You know I never take back my words."

"Hn, no. Hand–me–the–tomato–first." The raven deadpanned as his glare intensified.

"Fine." The blonde said in defeat and handed the tomato to the raven who accepted it happily. "It unexpectedly grew in the flowerpot where I threw the seeds I found in my pocket. I took care of it so it will grow big. I was intending to give it to you-ttebayo." The blonde explained as he scratched his head with a sheepish smile.

"Hn. Thanks," the raven replied with a smirk. "Here is yours, as promised." He continued as he handed the hot ramen to the blonde.

"Sa… Sa…" the blonde stuttered as he stared at the smiling raven, "Thank you!" he continued as he placed down the hot ramen next to him and hugged the raven in appreciation.

"Wh…what are you doing?" the raven stammered, startled by the blonde's action, causing him to squish the tomato in his hand, splashing it's sauce on their white shirt. "Look what you did you usuratonkachi!" the raven snapped as he shoved the blonde away from him.

"Heh, don't worry, Sasuke, there's more." The blonde replied innocently as he rummaged his bag and handed over a small paper bag full of tomatoes to the raven. "I guess I'm pretty good at growing 'em," he continued with a sheepish smile as he scratched his head.

"Th…thanks, a lot." The raven uttered as he peeked at the paper bag full of fresh tomatoes. "Hn, dobe," he said as he glanced at the blonde and gave him a smile.

_It really made him happy. I guess I know what cheers him the most now,_ the blonde thought as he observed the raven, who was eating the tomato."You can eat it like an apple?"

"Try it." The raven replied as he placed a tomato on the blonde's mouth, waiting for him to bite.

"I guess it is possible." The blonde replied after taking a small bite from the tomato. _Geez, it taste weird, I wonder why Sasuke loves tomato so much,_ he thought to himself as he watched the raven finish the tomato. "Anyways, thanks again for the ramen, dattebayo!" he continued as he grabbed the ramen and the chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" he uttered as he broke the chopsticks into two and happily eat his ramen.

_That idiot, it really made him happy. I know he loves ramen, but I never imagined he'd be this pleased to receive a ramen. For some reason, it makes me happy too,_ the raven thought as he observed the happy blonde eating his ramen contently. "Oi, Naruto, my father said I'll come with you later, we'll have the meeting at your house." The raven said as he grabbed another tomato from the paper bag when he glanced at the blonde who was looking at him with a smile, making him uncomfortable and curious at the same time, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just… this is the first time you call me by my name this year." The blonde replied as he smiled at the raven, making his eyes squint.

"Hn." The raven deadpanned as he gazed at the field and smiled.

_I knew it. There's really something between the two. But it seems like they're being naïve and ignorant about their current situation. As much as I don't want to allow this thing to bloom, this is actually the first time I ever saw Sasuke happy – he's happy whenever he's with Naruto-kun, much happier than when he's with me, his own brother. I guess this call for a mission. _A mysterious man wearing a black jacket and slacks, with long hair tied in low pony-tail thought as he stood near the locker room, eyeing the raven and the blonde. "Should I tell our parents?" he uttered to himself as he fixed the hood on his head that the wind almost removed. "Hm. I guess I have to observe things first to be sure. Besides, I need as many proofs as I can. With that, I'll be needing help from others." He continued as he left the field.

Finally, their practice finally ended, but it was earlier than usual, and probably Kakashi-sensei would be stricter to them tomorrow, now that he was finally able to read the book he was anticipating.

"Oi, Sasuke." The blonde called as he tried to catch-up with the raven, who was walking ahead of him like they were heading to their house.

"Hn." The raven deadpanned as he slowed down a little, until the blonde caught up.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"Nothing…" said the blonde, who looked down with a small smile on his face.

"Hn." The raven uttered as he stopped, catching the blonde's attention and making him stop. "Don't say thank you for nothing you moron," he said and smirked at the blonde as he approached him.

"I didn't say it because of nothing you freak! I just… I… I…" the blonde was running out of words to say when the raven unexpectedly scooped his chin, raised his head up, and landed a soft, long kiss on the blonde's mouth, making his heart melt and explode at the same time.

"Hn… I was the one who supposed to say that. Never steal my line." The raven said as he stepped backward and began walking again.

"Tha…that was never your line, Sasuke." The blonde replied, still shocked about the thing that just happened. "Oi, wait up!" he said as he caught up again to the raven.

"Whatever, Naruto-idiot." The raven teased as the blonde caught his wrist as they walk side by side.

"Oi!" the blonde called as he shook the raven's arms.

"Hn, what now?" the raven deadpanned, still looking straight to the road.

"You said my name again!" the blonde uttered with a smile as he placed his arm around the raven while they walk.

"Hn, and so?"

"Say it again."

"No."

"C'mon, say it!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

_Hm, I guess I don't need help after all. I don't want to interfere whatever's going on between the two anyways. Maybe it is also better if they're the ones who would tell about our parents about it. I might give a different impression if I would be the one to tell them. _The mysterious man uttered at the voices of the blonde and the raven he was eyeing lowered down as they walk away from where he was. Then he started following the two like he's not stalking them.

"Sasuke, say it again." The blonde insisted for the nth time. The raven sighed and decided to give the blonde's request.

"Hn, Naruto." The raven uttered as he blushed and looked away from the blonde whose arms still wrapped around his shoulder.

"Yosh! Let's go!" the blonde exclaimed as he grabbed the raven's wrist and dragged him towards his home.

"Oi! No running. Oi! I'm tired of running." The raven shouted helplessly, but secretly smiled whenever the blonde's not looking back at him.

"Our house is farther than yours, we have to hurry if we don't want to be late." The blonde replied with a big smile on his face.

"Na… Naruto!" _Hn, yep, he never changed a bit, and I wish he never will._

"Ha! You said it again!" the blonde said as he looked back at the raven with a smirk and caught a smile on his face before he turned red.

"I…idiot." _Damn it, you are killing me, in your own unique and special way. _The raven thought as he allows the blonde drag him.

_Youth, what a very interesting stage, it surely does surprise you in the most uncommon way. _The mysterious man thought to himself as he walks behind the two boys, overlooking the wonderful summer sunset. _I've been expecting this for a long time. Finally, foolish little brother, you finally ended my long wait, _the mysterious man thought once more as he smiled at the silhouettes of the two love birds.

**-o- End -o-**


End file.
